The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and methods that present bingo games and, more particularly, to systems and methods for presenting a bingo game with an element of choice.
Conventionally, many Class II game systems conduct a wagering game based on a bingo game. In such a wagering game, a game system provides a bingo card to a player in exchange for a wager. The bingo card is typically generated at random and is evaluated against a randomly-drawn ball call. The evaluation determines whether the player wins and, if so, determines a payout.
In certain game systems, although a bingo game is the basis for the wagering game, the presentation of the wagering game to the player varies greatly with respect to a traditional bingo game. For example, certain game systems present the wagering game and results as a reel-based slot machine, where winning patterns on a given bingo card are presented as winning patterns on the reels of the slot machine. Such a presentation leverages the appeal of slot machines to players, while remaining in a Class II gaming environment.